


Untitled Act 1

by orphan_account



Series: Vent shorts [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, I don't know I just really needed to vent, M/M, Short, i guess, poem, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a ventvery short and depressinghas double meanings idk see if you can work it out?i don't care.





	Untitled Act 1

Can't think. Can't sleep. 

The bed sheets are drowning him, clawing at his ankles, wrapping around his chest, suffocating him. The white sheets delve into his mouth, suffocating him, silencing him. 

Trapped in a bundle of secrets and lies. In a world with nothing, he can give you everything but you never say yes. Your blood. If I mix it with mine will you love me? Your lips. If I kiss them will you notice me? What will it take? If I cant move on what can I do. Gentle hands caressing my body but your hands are rough and strong. Who's hands? 

Open your eyes and stare into the faces of the very creatures that took everything away from you. 

People? or Titans? Who knows it's all a mess now like the gunfire inside your head. 

Echoing from side to side. Right or wrong?

If everybody dies in their nightmare then why am I still here?

Can't think. Can't sleep. Can't breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> Short but i don't really care whether people read this or not


End file.
